


Their Days Together

by NegativePersonality



Category: One Piece
Genre: And a reindeer, But mostly it's the antics of a captain and a sniper, By which I mean Water 7, Drabbles, M/M, No linear timeline, They're Hopeless, This ship is made of fluff, the cheesiest of cheese, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/pseuds/NegativePersonality
Summary: In which there is a captain, a sniper, and many unrelated events





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me...I don't actually know much about drabbles and whatnot. I read a few by some other authors, really liked the format, and with the help of Google I'm pretending to understand them well enough to write them. 
> 
> I got the prompts from an art site. I liked them better than the prompts on the writing site...
> 
> This is a mess. Well, hopefully it's enjoyable!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I also wanted to let you all know that I didn't mean to stop posting, I just injured my wrist and wasn't allowed to use it. Even now, I'm not supposed to use it much. I might post drabbles for a while. I'm sorry...

 

  1. **Sprout**



They were lying on their bellies, arms folded, chins propped up on their hands, swinging their feet in unison as they tossed ideas like a game of catch. Maybe a swing, maybe a fort, a canvas is nice but a carving is better, a bench, a boat, a statue? But I want to help! Then maybe…a swing?

Nami sighed. “Trees don’t grow that quickly, you know.”

They knew.

 

  1. **Cringe**



“A needle…imbeds itself in the skin under your nail!”

A fleeting glimpse of pure despair crossed the captain’s face before he lost his balance and tumbled into the ocean.

 _AN OVERWHELMING VICTORY_   he wrote with triumph, etching a checkmark beside it. Only two, three…four more pages of spells to test. But it was not long before the sniper’s chuckle evolved into a screech of regret as he fled from the wrath of the swordsman.

 

  1. **Damp**



_Drip, drip, drip_

There was muttering in the quarters. Lost sleep, squishy floorboards, ruined books, the growing stench of mildew in the clothes and in the walls…but it faded to whispers when the captain appeared.

Outside, the wind howled and the rain thundered on the deck. Faint, like the heartbeat of a ship, the sound of a hammer rang steady and strong. A handful of nails and he was back up the mast, determination burning a light in his eyes.

They mopped up the trail of puddles he left. There were no more complaints after that.

 

  1. **Sliver**



The morning after a storm was always so eerily calm. A single ray of light flooded through the wall, waking her. Groaning, she sat up and peered outside.

With any luck, they weren’t too far off course. She yawned and pulled on light jacket.

But she was blinded the instant she stepped on deck, tripping over something large and damp and…moving?

Those idiots were actually sleeping out here, hammer still tight in the sniper’s hand. Not even the dawn could wake them. There was the smallest smile in her grumble as she went back to her room for a blanket.

 

  1. **Electric**



Sanji hadn’t left the kitchen in _hours_.

Luffy was pouting, tracing shapes on the deck with his finger, grumbling about how new eclectic ovens could never be more fun than fishing and catching nothing.

“Electric,” Usopp corrected, offended. “You’re the only one who catches nothing!”

Chopper, the only one actually fishing, just smiled.

But when lunchtime came, with savory roasted meat and fish and decadent sauce and perfectly toasted cakes with the aroma of sweet and tart and everything good about being alive, the trio nearly broke down the door. They would later regret forgetting to save some for Nami.

 

  1. **Tone**



The captain stood, arms folded as the ship slid toward the setting sun. Everything about him, from his grin to the set of his shoulders, declared that he was moving forward – toward what, Usopp could only guess, but without a doubt he was ready for it.

The sniper, of course, had seen enough.

“I wonder how long…”

“Eh?”

“I mean, it’s…long!”

Luffy pointed, and Usopp swatted his hand. “The horizon, not my nose! It looks like it lasts forever, doesn’t it?”

A different kind of smile grew on his face as Luffy nodded, tilting the straw hat over his eyes.

 

  1. **Palate**



“You don’t understand the gravity of the situation here, Luffy. It’s a very rare species of beetle. Maybe even the rarest in the world! Forget my collection, I doubt I’d even _see_ another…”

The more he talked, the more frantic his search became. Luffy watched him, perched on the railing with his finger up his nose.

“Is it red?”

Distracted. “Um, yeah.”

“Horns?”

“Yep.”

“With really shiny wings on the back?”

Usopp spun around. “That’s it! Where—”

“Does it taste like burlap and dirt?”

“How would I… _”_

By the time he realized, Luffy was already running.

 

  1. **Hold**



He sobbed, regret clawing at his chest. They were...leaving him behind…

Then a hand appeared.

“Luffy…”

He reached for it. In a moment, he was shooting forward, and then…

He sat up.

That dream again. It seemed so real, but…

Wait.  

Was he…holding Luffy’s hand?

Embarrassment burned in his face as Usopp carefully pulled them apart. He didn’t want Luffy to know that the sniper was a coward even in sleep. He could barely believe he’d done such a thing.

As he struggled to go back to sleep, it never occurred to him that the captain had nightmares too.  

               

  1. **Scratch**



“Hold still,” Chopper scolded.

Usopp’s knee was throbbing. Luffy had a death grip on it, but it didn’t seem to be helping him much.

“Almost there…”

He actually _whimpered_. Usopp, whose kneecap was on the verge of popping off, resisted the urge to smack him over the head.  

“Done!”

For all that drama, the bandage was pathetically small.

“You can handle a spear to the chest,” Usopp complained, “but not a splinter in your finger?”

“When I fight, I expect to get hurt,” Luffy replied. “I wasn’t fighting the door.”

Usopp hated when Luffy made sense.

 

  1. **Trenches**



“Usopp, come down from there.”

“Not until he apologizes.”

“Luffy…please?”

“No way!”

“Actually…I ate the cotton candy.” Chopper closed his eyes, waiting for the shower of bullets or rubber fists (whichever came first).

He didn’t expect a smile. “That’s okay. Usopp, let’s play tag!”

Chopper fidgeted. If anyone could call his bluff, it was Usopp.

“Not it!” the sniper laughed, oblivious to the gum-gum bazooka soaring toward him. He wailed _CHEATERS NEVER WIN_ as he was blasted into the air.

Chopper smiled. He was fine with being a liar, a thief, even a cotton candy eating monster…anything for his friends.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learned not to long ago that my grandma has heart failure. Needless to say, it's been a difficult transition.  
> I'm still smiling though. Just taking things one day at a time.

**11\. Escape**

She turned the page, tolerating the chaos with an otherworldly patience.

“CAPTAIN OVERBOARD!” Usopp bellowed over the thundering storm. Zoro grunted, pulling at the sails as Nami yelled, “ _Your other left, you idiot!”_

“I’ll save him!” Chopper cried, leaping over the railing. Sanji cursed as he flicked away his cigarette and followed.

Robin never asked for this. She wanted to die, but Luffy wouldn’t let her. So she reads him like the pages of a book, predictable but too amusing to leave behind.

Was this what it meant to live?

She smiled and turned another page.

 

**12\. Spend**

“Ridiculous,” Nami scoffed. “You’re not taking a single Berry from me.”

“Not that there are any left to take,” Usopp grumped. “You spent them all on…on…”

“Medicine?”

“Fuel?”

“Meat?”

“Clothes!” Usopp spluttered, dumping the bags on the floor.

It was argued that she needed them because her hands would get sore from sewing, and blood would ruin the maps. But it’s hard to empathize on an empty stomach. She managed to talk them out of using her wardrobe for rope, for replacement fuel, for rags; but unfortunately for Nami, Luffy could eat just about anything if he was hungry enough.

 

**13\. Care**

It was in the quiet moments that he remembered too much.

It was when the others slept, when the floorboards didn’t creak and the scent of cola was strong. The rooms were too warm, too dry, too big, and the crow’s nest had a better view of the horizon than what he wanted.

It was all so unfamiliar. He pulled an old hammer from his toolbox out of habit, and Franky sat up.

“Restless?” He yawned. “The Sunny’s in super shape, you know.”

Usopp nodded, but he waited a while before putting the hammer back.

 

**14\. Only**

He usually liked when they went fishing together...but today, Luffy kept whistling the same song over and over. _I know that was an epic theme and all_ , Usopp grimaced, _but seriously? 23 times?_

He sulked. “Do you ever...wish he’d joined the crew?”

“Sogeking?”

“Yeah.”

Luffy thought about it. “Nah. I already have a sniper.”

“But he—”

“Usopp is my sniper.”

“... _Your_ sniper?”

“Yep.”

Usopp turned.

Luffy leaned around, trying to see his face. “Are you still worried about the past? Because I’m not.”

 _No,_ Usopp thought, his heart pounding. _That’s definitely not what worries me._

 

**15\. Memory**

Bink’s Sake floated down from the deck, but it wasn’t the kind you’d dance to.

“Usopp?”

Quiet.

“Are you…?”

The sniper sniffed. “Of course not. It’s just…this song, okay? It makes me think of my mom, and…and your…”

Luffy nodded, so Usopp didn’t finish.

There they lay, staring up at the ceiling, remembering the times both irreplaceable and lost. Though they would never know how it felt to cry without eyes, they knew all too well how it sounded.

 

 


End file.
